Assault
category:Featured Articlescategory:Guides __TOC__"Assault" means to make a sudden attack on a fortified area. The goal in Assault is to fight through an enemy stronghold with a small, elite unit of mercenaries. Before being able to join an Assault Mission you need to become a Mercenary for Aht Urhgan. Then you can go to the Commissions Agency in Aht Urhgan Whitegate, where you can view a list of available tasks. Choose any task that interests you, and gather the number of people necessary to finish the operation. Then, enter the enemy's stronghold and complete your tasks. If you manage to complete the Assault and make it back alive, the Empire of Aht Urhgan will reward you with fame and an appropriate reward, including pieces of the Assault Armor Sets. Assault can only be undertaken by small, select groups. In exchange, the Imperial Army will evacuate any non-participants so that you can fully concentrate on the operation. On the other hand, no one will be around to help if you find yourself in trouble, so you must always be on guard. Requirements *In order to participate, you must first join "Salaheem's Sentinels" and become a Mercenary by starting Aht Urhgan Mission 3: President Salaheem. *You need to speak with Rytaal at K-9/10 in the Commissions Agency in Aht Urhgan Whitegate in order to obtain your Imperial Army I.D. Tag (which is required to participate). When you start out with Assault you will be given 3 Imperial Army I.D. Tags - you use one for each Assault Mission you do. One Imperial Army I.D. Tag is restored every 24 hours from when you took your first one, until you have all 3 Imperial Army I.D. Tags back. It is possible to have a fourth Imperial Army I.D. Tag, by choosing to take a Imperial Army I.D. Tag when you have 3 already available, and waiting 24 hours for a new Imperial Army I.D. Tag to be offered. *You must walk to the particular Staging Point for your Assault area and use the Runic Portal there before you can use the Chamber of Passage to teleport directly to that Staging Point. (For more information, see Runic Portal.) *For unlocking more missions, you must get higher Mercenary Ranks. This is possible by doing assaults (for futher information see Mercenary Rank). Completing a Mission *When you reach the Staging Point, one member of your party needs to get the Assault Armband in order to lead the mission. Talk to the Immortal sentry and pay them 50 Imperial Standing for the armband. *When your party is all ready, the leader examines the Runic Seal and selects the level cap. The options start at level 50 and go up by 10s, or you can choose no level cap. It then asks if you're ready. If you say yes, everyone in the party that is in the staging area with the correct orders is transported to the mission area. It has been reported that when some members of the party aquire the Assault orders when the Astral Candesence is stolen and the rest takes Assault orders when it has been retrieved, that the party won't be able to enter the Assault. *When you complete the objectives of an Assault mission, a Rune of Release appears at the exit point, along with an Ancient Lockbox. Whoever opens the Ancient Lockbox receives an unidentified item to take back to town; the rest of the treasure goes into the Treasure Pool. Cast Lots on everything to distribute the treasure before you use the Rune of Release. *When you use the Rune of Release, you receive the Assault Points reward. The point values listed below are for each player in a party of 3. And below is the additional rules for Assault Points distribution **Some assaults give additional bonuses or penalties based on how well you perform the assault. **each additional player reduces the reward by 10%, so in a full party of 6 each player would get 70% of the listed value. **The first time you win the mission, completing the mission gives a 50% bonus. **The leader of the mission receives an extra 10% bonus. **The bonuses are multiplicative, not additive, so if you win an assault the first time, with you as the leader of a 6-man party, you will get (Assault_points) * 70% * 150% * 110% *If you fail a mission, you still receive 100 Assault Points as a consolation prize. *After a total party wipe you will automatically be removed after 3 minutes. Bring reraise items in case there is a chance you can still complete the assault **If you are automatically removed after 3 minutes, any Reraise effects will NOT carry over through the zone, unlike other events. *You do not need to be in the party to get points when the Rune of Release is activated *You can talk to Abquhbah in order to know your rank progress. If you select Mercenary Assessment, you are told indirectly how many Assault you will need until your next Mercenary Rank promotion. You need 25 points to rank up, one new completed Assault will give you 5 points, whereas an already completed one (no matter which rank you are doing) will give you 1 point. Nyzul Isle Investigation follows this pattern as well -- the first time you successfully complete a Nyzul Isle Investigation, you get 5 points. Every Nyzul Isle Investigation completed after that (regardless of what floor you enter on) gives you only 1 point. *To cancel an Assault order, talk to Rytaal and choose 'Cancel application.' to return your orders for an I.D. tag. *Experience point loss will still occur if you die while inside an Assault area, despite Assault being classified as missions by the game. Assault Areas Leujaoam Sanctum :Staging Point: Azouph Isle Staging Point in Caedarva Mire (K-9) :Assault Mission Giver: Yahsra in Aht Urhgan Whitegate L-9/10 :Fireflies: Azouph Fireflies Missions : Rewards : Mamool Ja Training Grounds :Staging Point: Mamool Ja Staging Point in Bhaflau Thickets (map 2 H-11) :Assault Mission Giver: Isdebaaq in Aht Urhgan Whitegate L-9/10 :Fireflies: Bhaflau Fireflies Missions : Rewards : Lebros Cavern :Staging Point: Halvung Staging Point in Mount Zhayolm (K-6) :Assault Mission Giver: Famad in Aht Urhgan Whitegate L-9/10 :Fireflies: Zhayolm Fireflies Missions : Rewards : Periqia :Staging Point: Dvucca Isle Staging Point in Caedarva Mire (Dvucca Isle map I-9) :Assault Mission Giver: Lageegee in Aht Urhgan Whitegate L-9/10 :Fireflies: Dvucca Fireflies Missions : Rewards : Ilrusi Atoll :Staging Point: Ilrusi Atoll Staging Point in Arrapago Reef (Map 2 G-5) :Assault Mission Giver: Bhoy Yhupplo in Aht Urhgan Whitegate L-9/10 :Fireflies: Reef Fireflies Missions : Rewards : Nyzul Isle :Staging Point: Nyzul Isle Staging Point in Alzadaal Undersea Ruins (Nyzul Isle map K-8/9) :Assault Mission Giver: Sorrowful Sage in Aht Urhgan Whitegate L-9 :Fireflies: Undersea Ruins Fireflies Missions : Ashu Talif Assault-style Quests :Entrance: Cutter in Arrapago Reef :Client: Halshaob in Nashmau H-10 :Fireflies: Cutter Fireflies :Note: These are not Assault missions and are not tied to the Commissions Agency in any way. You must have completed Aht Urhgan Mission 17: Guests of the Empire in order to start these quests. The quests must be completed in linear order in order to progress. Imperial Army I.D. Tags are not required and Assault points are not rewarded. Quests :